What Hurts The Most
by blu-babe
Summary: Songfic: What Hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. "Sasuke...he's gone, Naruto. He's gone..." In an unfortunate twist, Sasuke is found dead, and now Sakura must pass on the message... Sort of hinted SasuSaku, and NaruHina


****

RASCAL FLATTS  
**What Hurts The Most  
**

* * *

The sky above Konoha was dark, no stars shone down.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

The Hokage's office was lit dully by candles. The pink haired kunoichi sat glued to her chair.

That don't bother me

Tsunade watched the tears threaten to fall from her pupil's eyes sullenly. As Hokage, it had been her duty to inform the former teammates of the Uchiha heir. It was her duty to inform them he would never return.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

Jade coloured eyes slid closed slowly, and delicate shoulders stiffened minutely. "I see." The words parted from her lips at a barely audible whisper. "This is tragic."

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Tsunade carefully poured a glass of sake for herself, then poured one for her student.

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

"Tsunade-sensei?" She asked in shock as her teacher handed her the small glass of sake. "Drink." The older woman said serenely.

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

Clenching her fists in her red nightgown the kunoichi shot out of her chair. "Why are you so calm! Sasuke-kun died!" She slammed her fist into her sensei's desk, splitting it in half.

But that's not what gets me

Tsunade watched her desk crumble to the floor in splinters. "Sakura, please sit back down." She locked eyes with her pupil, trying to convey without words the feelings she kept inside.

What hurts the most

Snarling, Sakura complied and let herself fall back in her chair. "You must understand Sakura, as the Hokage I must keep a level head at all times."

Was being so close

She bowed her head, ashamed of her outburst. Pink hair fell in front of her eyes and her shoulders shook with a suppressed sob.

And having so much to say

Tsunade stood up and walked around to the chair her pupil had collapsed into. "Drink up." She said softly, placing her own cup of sake in her student's hands. "It won't make the hurting stop, and it won't bring him back. But it will help for now."

And watching you walk away

Sakura brought the cup to her lips with her trembling hands and took a sip.

And never knowing

A warm sensation spread through her body quickly as her sensei refilled her glass. "Now go home and get some rest. Do not tell Naruto about this just yet. We must take his reaction as a serious threat to the village."

What could have been

Sakura stood up numbly and stumbled towards the door. "Tsunade-sama…I think it'd be easier for Naruto-kun to hear from a friend." She knew that her blonde friend would never believe her sensei.

And not seeing that loving you

Tsunade sighed, "Perhaps. But use tact Sakura, if you tell him."

Is what I was tryin' to do

The night air was chilly as it hugged Sakura's petite body. None of the street lights were working and the only lights came from candles sitting in people's windows.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

From a dark window on the third story of a close by apartment building, a young woman with long blonde hair watched the dark outline of her former best friend. Her heart filled with sorrow, knowing her pink kunoichi was devastated.

But I'm doin' It

It had been on her last mission with Shikamaru and Chouji that she had discovered the disemboweled corpse of the Uchiha heir. It wasn't a day after they'd returned from the mission that her pink haired ex-friend had proudly claimed that she could feel the Uchiha would be returning soon.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

She hadn't been wrong. His body, or what was left of it, had been returned to village two days ago. He'd be buried a week after they manage to stitch him up and find out why he died.

Still Harder

Sakura numbly walked into her apartment building and climbed the stairs. She stumbled every now and then, the sake she had drank making her feel light headed.

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

She slid her key into the door and walked into her bland apartment. She let herself collapse on the couch without even shutting the door.

But I know if I could do it over

As the sun rose over the horizon training ground seven was filled with grunts and the whisper of kunai and shuriken as they flew towards trees. A young blonde haired man was rushing around, fighting an invisible opponent.

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

By the time noon rolled around he stopped and looked up at the sun. "That's strange. Sakura-chan said she'd be here three hours ago." He said to no body. He gathered his weapons from their tree trunk beds and walked back to the village.

That I left unspoken

Half way down main street he spotted a head of familiar pink hair. "OI, Sakura-chan!" He shouted energetically, bounding toward his former team mate.

What hurts the most

Sakura looked up as she heard someone call her name. When she spotted Naruto bounding toward her she made to hide the bag she was carrying behind her back. "H-hi Naruto-kun." She said sheepishly as he skidded to a halt in front of her.

Is being so close

He spotted the bag she was trying to hide and grew curious. "What's in the bag? Are you having a party?" He snatched the bag from her hands and peeked inside. There was several bottles of sake and one of whiskey.

And having so much to say

"Y-yeah. Sort of. Can you help me find Hinata? I need you and her to help me with something." She knew if any one could help her keep Naruto from exploding, it would be his sweet little girlfriend. Her heart thumped against her chest as she remembered setting up their first date.

And watching you walk away

Naruto grinned at her, "She's at training ground three with Shino and Kiba." He whispered Kiba's name bitterly. He never had liked Kiba. "Can you take this to my apartment then? I'll go fetch Hinata." She handed her bag of alcohol to Naruto and took off in a puff of smoke before he could respond.

And never knowing

Hinata was meditating when she felt a familiar presence. She opened her pale eyes and saw Sakura running towards her. "Hinata!" The pink kunoichi called out, trying to hide how miserable she was. " I need your help."

What could have been

The Hyuuga heiress blinked up at the pink kunoichi. "Hinata…S-Sasuke-kun…h-he…and I n-need to tell Naruto…" Her voice cracked as she tried to say what happened to Sasuke, she just couldn't say it. "Tsunade-sensei wants to m-make sure he doesn't f-freak out."

And not seeing that loving you

Hinata stood up without a word and nodded.

Is what I was trying to do

They walked into Sakura's bland apartment and found Naruto opening a bottle of Sake. "So who all is coming to the party Sakura-chan?" He asked excitedly. Not seeing the single tear that rolled down her face.

What hurts the most

She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him. He was so happy. Why should Sasuke ruin everyone's happiness.

Is being so close

"I-it's just us three Naruto, and perhaps Kakashi-sensei." She had run into Kakashi about an hour before Naruto had come looking for her. He had said that Tsunade had wanted him to be around when she told Naruto. In case of the worst case scenario.

And having so much to say

After two glasses of Sake, Kakashi walked through the door of her apartment, "Sorry I'm late. The Hokage wanted to see me" Sakura nodded as Naruto gulped down more Sake. Hinata still hadn't touched her first glass.

And watching you walk away

After her third glass, Sakura felt that she had enough courage to tell Naruto.

And never knowing

"Naruto. I want to tell you something. Tsunade-sensei told me I shouldn't just yet, but you need to know."

What could have been

"They f-found Sasuke-kun."

And not seeing that loving you

The blonde boy grinned from ear to ear, oblivious to the melancholy aura in the room.

Is what I was trying to do

"They found teme? When's he coming back?" Sakura flinched

Not seeing that loving you

"Naruto…he…Sasuke is…he's dead." She whispered, she could feel her heart ripping in half all over again.

That's what I was trying to do

"Quit it Sakura. That's not funny." Panic crossed his face as she bowed her head and her shoulders shook lightly.

Ooohhh...

"He's gone Naruto. He's gone." She sobbed into her hands as she felt two set of arms embrace her. One strong, yet gentle. Naruto. One strong but soft. Hinata. Kakashi watched the scene mournfully, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was no danger here. Just heart broken shinobi.

* * *

Just a sad 'ole song fic.

Can't remember when I wrote this...maybe a couple months ago.

Kept it short and bitter sweet.


End file.
